She Will Be Loved
by OneDayAtATime028
Summary: An Ezria oneshot based off the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5


**This story is based off the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Suggested by ImagineEzria **

**Ok, so at first I had an idea in my head of how this was going to work, but then as I continued to write I got further and further away from my idea and it got further and further away from the song…so I guess this is only like half based off the song XP idk, I hope you guys like it anyway...**

**ok, so fanfiction completely screwed up the first part btw...it took out like half the words, but dont worry, i fixed itt**

Aria Montgomery. She's is beautiful. Her sleek, long, dark chocolate locks fall to just above her breasts in soft loose curls. Her wide set hazel eyes have a tendency to capture little flecks of light and store them in their irises. Her deep rose colored lips conceal a perfect smile. All of these traits, accompanied by her thick eye brows and flawless skin are what first caught my eye.

However, I fell in love with Aria Montgomery for other reasons. First of all, she resists conformity. She has her own way of dressing that is all together unique, but at the same time beautiful and figure flattering. Also, she is just about the most stubborn person on the planet. When she wants something, there is no stopping her from getting it, but the same goes for the opposite. When she is having trouble with something she will keep it to herself and refuse to ask for help. There are many other reasons why I fell in love with her, but I will spare you the logistics and just get straight into the story.

"We could—"Aria began to say, but then was interrupted by her boyfriend, Noel Kahn.

"Lay around being lazy together watching old movies all day," he filled in for her.

"I love that idea," she smiled slightly, and I felt my stomach turn over. How Aria Montgomery, avid reader and person against all societal norms had fallen into this typical Rosewood high school girl routine of falling for the star football player was beyond me.

"Then it's a date," he smiled and the look in his eyes made me want to throw him against a wall right then and there. He looked at her as if he loved her, which he clearly did not. He didn't understand the complexity that is Aria Montgomery like I did. I knew she was an old soul in a teenager's body, I knew she loved and understood Shakespeare, I knew the crescent shaped scar on her right knee was from when she fell as a child then refused to get the cut stitched up. Noel Kahn didn't know these parts of Aria as I did; I'm willing to bet money.

Just then, as if fate had planned it, Aria shifted her eyes from Noel's, and I found myself looking straight into her eyes. For a brief second, I felt my body tense, waves of electricity impairing my ability to move. The feeling only lasts for a second though, because she turns back to Noel, now avoiding looking at me. "Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Oh, I gotta talk to coach," he told her, and the smile on her face faded just the slightest bit. He leaned closer to her, "I'll see you later." She gave him a tight lipped smile, and then glanced in my direction causing her smile to fall before she turned back to Noel.

She leaned in, and pressed her lips against his for about two seconds, then they both pulled away and Noel stood up. He made his way across the crowded cafeteria to where his friends stood, and promptly chest bumped one of them. Aria's gaze had followed him the whole way there. She turned around and hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder, and looked down, then began to briskly walk in my direction, making sure to keep her head down. Did she really think I was going to let her get away with this that easily?

"He plays football right?" I pointed out one of his traits that Aria had once made fun of Rosewood boys for having.

She paused immediately and turned to face me, willingly looking me in the eye for the first time, "He's actually really smart, and he's funny, and he loves old movies…" her voice trailed off, indicating she had run out of good things to say about him.

I smirked to myself. "You don't owe me an explanation Aria," I told her, resisting the urge to pick her up and kiss her right then and there. "You're entitled to be with whoever you want to be with," I added in, knowing what her true answer would be. Her eyes shifted back and forth for a second before meeting mine and she nodded slightly. "I'll see you in class," and with that I turned and walked away.

The rain came pounding down on the sidewalk. Huge puddles were forming at every indentation in the pavement. The sky was an ominous grey color that seemed to get darker as time passed. I was driving around downtown, my mind spinning with images of Aria kissing Noel. It wasn't right for her to be kissing him, I knew it, but I had to figure out how to convince her of that.

The streets were empty due to the fact that most people were not willing to risk going out in this weather, but sitting around in my apartment all night was not working for me, and I needed to get out. As I drove by the local coffee shop, I saw a woman run out while attempting to balance a cup of coffee in her hand while covering her head with her coat. I drove up beside her quickly; ready to offer her a ride. As I slowed the car down, she noticed my presence and turned to look at me. When we made eye contact her jaw dropped ever so slightly.

I stepped on the pedal instantly, and now that I think of it, I really have no idea why. After I had pulled forward about twenty feet, I finally realized what I was doing and slammed my foot on the break. I immediately reached for the door handle, yanking on it. I pushed the car door open and stepped out. The cold drops landed on my skin and on my clothes, causing my body to shiver.

I slowly stepped onto the sidewalk; my eyes squinted to peer through the dense rain until I saw her. It was like an angel appearing from the darkness, and the dark and gloomy feel of the day immediately dissipated, leaving behind only blissful feelings.

"Ezra," she mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"You look beautiful," I told her, using the pad of my thumb to push a lock of hair that had gotten stuck to her forehead back. Her response to me was a broken smile. "Aria…I should never have let you go. I was wrong to think we couldn't make this work. The truth is…I love you. Every time I see you, I fall in love with you a little more, and even when I think that it's not possible, it happens again. I can't bear to see you kissing other guys…especially Noel. He doesn't deserve you. Ever since I met you, I can't help but think to myself 'who is this girl?' She's young and beautiful and stubborn and…perfect…she's everything I don't deserve and more, and yet…she wants me. She's fighting for me. I think that's why I tried to get rid of us. I wanted you to have someone who was on the same level as you, someone who could give you way more than I ever could. But I realize now, that I want to be that someone for you. I only want to do right by you. Whatever decisions I make, I want them to be for your happiness. I want to be able to wrap my arms around you and hold you close to me and never let go. I want to be able to kiss your lips and not worry about who's watching us. And even though I want that so badly…I know I can't have that now. None of that has changed, but one thing has. I've realized I'm willing to wait it out. I'm willing to hide out in my apartment and order take out and have it just be us two. I'd rather have a limited us, than have to watch you going around kissing other guys." I took a deep breathe in and looked into her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is…I love you Aria. I've always loved you; I just wouldn't allow myself to admit it until I lost you. And…I was hoping you felt the same way, but after the ass I've been to you for the past couple months, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted t—"

I never got to finish what I wanted to say. Before I even knew it was happening, Aria had propped herself up on her tiptoes and pushed her lips into mine. It took me a second to realize what was happening, but when it all came into focus; I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pulled her close to my body as I kissed her back.

She pulled away after a minute, fixing the soaking hair on my head she had let her hands mess up she opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it. I could see the gears turning in her head as she debated what to say to me. "I love you too." It was quick and short, but I don't think those three words have ever meant so much to me ever before.


End file.
